La fête d'anniversaire de Renesmée
by Lyberty's
Summary: Voilà encore un petit os en deux parties sur notre famille de vampire préféré! humour
1. Chapter 1

**Juline:OUf j'ai eu trop de mal pour le poster la fatigue sans doute!!!**

**Je suis désolée je l'avais prévu pour avant mais je traduis une fic en même temps et du coup j'ai pris du retard...**

**Le os sera en 2 parties je posterais la deuxième durant ce grand week end (je pense^^)**

**Et puis un grand merci à ma nono comme toujours avec qui j'ai écrit cet os!!!! **

**Nono:J'espère que ça vous aura plus, en tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire surtout avec Juline! Voilà bonne lecture à tous!!!**

**....................................................................................**

Fête d'anniversaire de Nessie

Bella pov

Une journée comme les autres chez les Cullen, hum peut être pas!

*retour en arrière d'une semaine:

Je rentrais d'une chasse, avec bien peu de tissus sur moi, comme d'habitude! Peu désireuse d'entendre les moqueries d'Emmett et des autres d'ailleurs, qui ne cessaient de me rappeler que même ma fille "mangeait" plus proprement que moi.

J'étais en train de me changer, quand j'entendis venant du salon mon pré tendis l'oreille, non on ne m'appelait pas, on parlait de moi! Alice disait qu'il fallait que ce soit Edward qui me le dise, parce que si c'était elle je lui en voudrais. En entendant ces paroles, je me figeai. Qu'avez bien pu faire Alice qui puisse justifier que je lui en veuille? Edward lui dit de se débrouiller avec moi car c'était son idée et que selon lui je n'en voudrais pas à mon lutin de meilleure amie.

J'avais fini de m'habiller, mais sans grand effort, jeans et T-shirt bleu foncé. Je savais qu'Alice grimacerais en voyant ce que j'avais choisi de porter. Mais bon je m'en fichais, je lui laissais déjà le droit de m'habiller, me coiffer, me maquiller pour les grandes occasions, c'est amplement suffisant.

Je me retournais pour voir qui était devant la porte. Ce que je vis me fit rire, Alice agitait un mouchoir blanc en signe de paix.

"-Alice, on est pas en guerre! lui dis-je en riant.

-J'anticipe." répondit le lutin.

Elle restait devant la porte, c'était ridicule. Je m'avançais vers elle.

"-Allez dis moi tout, Alice, viens! Je ne vais pas te mordre!

-promet le!

-Quoi? Mais ça va pas! Je plaisantais, tu crois vraiment que je vais te mordre?

-Attends je vérifie." Le visage de ma belle sœur était crispé, je savais qu'elle était en train de scruter son avenir.

"-Non mais vraiment! J'y crois pas!" J'étais vraiment choqué qu'elle me croit capable de la mordre.

"-C'est bon! Et bien, écoute, mais ne commence pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux. S'il te plaît...

-Bon Alice dit le moi car là je commence vraiment à avoir peur.

-Rosalie, Esmé, Jacob et moi avons organisé une fête d'anniversaire pour les 14 mois de Renesmée!" Elle avait dit la phrase à une telle vitesse, que si je n'était pas vampire je n'aurais sans doute rien compris.

"-QUOI?" j'étais hors de moi. "Non, je vous avez prévenu, on ne fête plus son anniversaire tous les mois!

-Mais Bella ça lui fait tellement plaisir!

-Ca c'est à cause de vous! Tu sais que dans les familles normales on fête l'anniversaire une fois par an! Et pas tous les mois!

-Bella, Bella, Bella. Surtout ne retient pas ta colère, laisse la s'exprimer comme ça on pourra t'entendre jusqu'à Phoenix! je n'avais pas entendu Emmett arriver. Oh Alice tu es là! Où je dépose le grand trampoline que l'on vient de livrer?"

Un trampoline? J'ai bien compris? Non mais vraiment!

"-Euh c'est pas le moment là, tu vois!

-Quoi? ne me dis pas que tu piques une crise pour la fête de Nessie?

-Emmett tu te rends pas compte elle va devenir une petite fille pourrie gâtée si vous continuez!

-Hahaha ma nièce! Ca non jamais. Allez Bella arrête un peu tu veux!"Sur ce Edward est arrivé et comme toujours il m'a rassuré. Et bien sûr, j'ai cédé après que tout le monde soit venu me supplier. Même si je sais que la fête aurait était maintenant sans mon accord!

*Fin du retour en arrière

Nous y voilà! Le jour était arrivé! Mélodramatique? moi? non...

Alice m'avait interdit de l'aider, j'avais un peu peur connaissant les emportements de ma belle sœur. Elle avait invité toute notre famille ("végétarienne", s'entend), mais aussi La Push et Charlie. Ma fille était aux anges!

Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des invités, mais surtout de Jacob, j'en était certaine. Mon mari confirma ma pensée en s'approchant de moi passant ses bras autour de ma taille, sa tête sur mon épaule.

"-Elle pense en permanence à lui! Tu le savais?

-Je m'en doutais. Ils sont inséparables... avouais-je vaincue.

-Ca m'agace! Tiens quand on parle du loup!" lança Edward sarcastique.

Renesmée se jeta dans ses bras.

"-Mon loup! lui dit elle affectueusement.

-Nessie! Tu sais que ça fait seulement depuis hier soir qu'on s'est quitté?" Il disait ça d'une façon détaché et amusé même si je savais que ma fille n'avait pas quitter ses pensées et qu'il avait été aussi impatient que Nessie de se retrouver.

"-Salut Bella!

-Salut Jake! Comment vas tu? Bien dormi?

-Hum oui! Alors je suis le premier arrivé?

-Oui mais les autres vont arriver dans exactement 7 minutes et 13 secondes! Salut le géant! annonça le lutin joyeux.

-Salut mini-chose!" répondit Jacob.

Depuis que Nessie était née, ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille! Et se trouvaient des surnoms ridicule chaque semaine!

La fête devait se dérouler dans le jardin devant la villa. Je n'étais pas sorti de la villa ce matin et donc n'avais pas vu la déco avant maintenant. La décoration était grandiose comme toujours avec Alice, des couleurs, des ballons, des spots, à profusion... La déco était digne d'une superproduction hollywoodienne.

Tout le monde était arrivé, j'entendis les rires de invités, les "felicitations" à Alice pour la déco et les "bon anniversaire" destiné à ma fille.

La fête commença, Alice invita tout le monde à se servir.

"-Petite sœur, t'as oublié le pichet d'hémoglobine! On fait comment nous? demanda Emmett.

-Désolé j'avais pas ça en stock!" répondit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je discutais avec Sue et mon père, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Mon père souriait tout le temps, c'était une véritable joie pour moi de le voir ainsi.

Nessie jouait un peu plus loin avec les enfants d'Emily sur le trampoline sous la surveillance de Jacob.

"-Non Nessie arrête! Tu vas te faire mal!" Jake avait peur pour Renesmée, il avait ses mains devant ses yeux. Et bien sur ma chère fille en jouait, en sautant de plus en plus haut, enchainant pirouette sur pirouette.

"-T'inquiète cabot elle va pas se faire mal, elle est pas aussi fragile que toi!

-Salut Blondie! Ca faisait longtemps. au faite j'en ai une nouvelle pour toi qu'est ce qu'une blonde intelligente? Un miracle et qu'est ce que deux blondes intelligentes? De la science fiction.

-Attends tu sais les hommes c'est comme les chiens quand on les flatte ils lèvent la queue.

Tous les invités se mirent à rire.

"-Depuis quand tu te laisse marcher dessus par une autre fille que Nessie? le chambra Sam.

-Ca c'est parce que tu te souviens pas de comment il était quand il était amoureux de Bella! rappela Leah.

-Oh oui, il était complètement euh....cinglé!!! déclara Charlie.

Je sentis la rage monter en moi, je regardais Jake, il avait l'air blasé.

"-Bella calme toi! On rigole, sinon je vais être obligé d'intervenir." menaça Jasper.

Je sentis les bras de mon mari m'enlacer, ce qui m'apaisa immédiatement.

"-bon allons y, on commence par le jeu des mimes! Ceux qui le souhaite, tirez un papier du chapeau et les autres doivent deviner la personne que vous imitez!" expliqua Alice.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Emmett s'approcha du chapeau et tira un bout de papier, il ouvrit le papier, le regarda en deux fois et il se frotta les mains. Il marmonna ce que je cru comprendre comme étant "trop facile!". Je me tourna vers Alice, qui venait d'avoir une vision et je vis qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

Aïe!

Emmett avait pris une pose efféminée, avança lentement sa jambe pour faire un pas et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol hilare, il ne pouvait même plus se relever tellement il riait.

"-BELLA!" crièrent en cœur les invités, morts de rire.

Rosalie tira un papier à son tour, elle se mit à quatre pattes.

"-Ca devient intéressant! lança Emmett.

-EMMETT!" morigénèrent les filles.

Rosalie leva la jambe gauche contre la jambe de Jacob.

"-JACOB! cria Charlie écroulé de rire.

-Rose quand même!" dirent Carlisle et Esmé faussement outrés. Alors que nous nous tenions tous les côtes. Charlie et Sue avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Renesmée boudait quelque peu sa tante.

Pendant que l'on se remettait de nos émotions, Jake tira un papier dans le but de se venger. Pas de chance, il eu à imiter son imprégnée.

Je fus surprise de voir mon mari tirer un papier, il l'ouvrit et d'un seul coup se mit à sauter dans tout les sens et à rigoler avec hystérie. Il avait l'air totalement ridicule, lui

qui est toujours sur la retenue.

"-TATA ALICE! cria ma fille toute fière d'avoir trouvé.

Puis ce fut au tour de Jasper de piocher dans le chapeau. Il prit instantanément une pause très féminine poitrine gonflée, main sur la hanche, sourire éclatant et de son autre main rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste digne des plus grande star américaine.

"-C'est Blondie plus superficielle tu meurs!!! Merci Jasper!!!" comme le grand enfant puéril qu'il était il tira la langue à blondie qui lui répondit par un geste obscène.

"-Eh évite ça devant ma fille, tu veux!!! réprimanda mon mari.

-Désolé!

-Mais papa tu sais j'en connais des pires avec tonton Emmett...

-Ah oui et comme quoi?

-Nessie non! Il va me tuer après!

-Mais non, t'inquiète. Comme il dit souvent "Eddie t'es qu'un couillon!" mais je sais

pas ce que ça veut dire...

-Ah oui tonton Emmett dit ça!!!!" mon mari se tourna vers l'intéressé.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et promettèrent de se défier un peu plus tard sur l'une des autres activé qu'Alice avait prévu.

.........................................................................................................

**voilà la première partie!!! **

**La suite des festivités dans le week end....**

**une petite review please...^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou,**

**je suis super désolée, je ne me souviens même plus depuis combien de temps j'ai écris le début!!!!!!!!rrrrrrrrr**

**J'épère que vous pardonnerez...........**

**Je te remercie beaucoup ma _nono_ sinon sans toi je n'aurai sans doute pas posté de suite!!!merci, merci, merci à toi **

**et bien sûr à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé de super reviews...**

...................................................................

suite et fin de la fête d'anniversaire de renesmée

"-Arrêtez ça tout de suite, c'est pas le moment!!! On va faire un jeu qui va vous intéresser! Je me décharge de toute responsabilité, c'est Nessie qui a insisté!

-Non Alice nous on ne peut pas jouer.

-Oh que si tata Alice me l'a promit! Hein tata?

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez?

-Ta fille veut qu'ON joue au jeu des goûts. Informa Edward.

-Ooooooooooooh non Nessie tout sauf ça!!!! Suppliais-je

-s'il vous plaît.....C'est mon anniversaire!" Elle nous regarda tour à tour avec un regard tellement triste qu'il était impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Décidément elle traîne trop avec Alice.

Et mince, on s'est encore fait avoir, elle pouvait vraiment nous faire faire n'importe quoi cette petite.

Mon père commença, Alice avait tout prévu, il avait un foulard sur les yeux est les aliments étaient dans des pots opaques. Il eu beaucoup de chance de ne tomber que sur un bonbon gélifié.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de se lancer. Le pauvre devant les gros yeux d'Alice il ne résista pas longtemps. Emmett cachait bien mal un fou rire.

"- vous trichez pas arrêter de respirer!!! Si on trouve pas du premier coup on doit continuer avec d'autres aliments jusqu'à temps qu'on trouve!!! annonça ma fille morte de rire.

-Non non et non une seule fois ça suffit! Dirent les vampires présents en cœur.

-Vous oseriez refuser ça à ma petite fille préférée!

-Oh papa tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Et puis tu en as qu'une de petite fille!

-Alors on aurait la frousse les sangsues!!" rirent Sam et Jacob

Jasper piqué au vif s'empara du premier pot à sa portée et le versa entier dans bouche.

"-Pffffffffffff c'est.... qu...quoi...ce...tr...truc! Un nuage de 'fumée' s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis qu'il suffoquait presque.

-Jasper? Ca va?

-De la farine?! Vous êtes de grands malades!!! J'aurai pu m'étouffer!

-Bah alors Jasper on fait le ronchon! Et puis franchement tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu t'étouffer, idiot! Rigola Emmett.

-D'accord, tu rigoles à toi alors! Moi j'ai trouvé du premier coup mais je ne suis pas certain que tu y arrives!!!" défia Jasper.

Oh non voilà que Jasper rentrait aussi dans le défi d'Edward et Emmett. C'est pas gagné.

"-Ok, mon cher, moi je suis sûr du contraire. Je vais te ratatiner frangin..." Tout le monde était faussement désespéré.

Après qu'Alice lui ai bandé les yeux, elle avança un pot devant lui. Il tâtonna pour le prendre, une fois en main il fit comme Jasper en le versant d'un coup dans sa bouche. Je crus reconnaître des grains de riz tombé dans sa bouche. Il mâcha lentement, franchement écœuré.

"-Alice ne me dis pas que tu as mit de la terre dans l'un des pots!" demanda Emmett

Je ne le comprenais que trop bien, pour deviner le véritable aliment il fallait faire abstraction de cette sensation de manger de la terre. Beurk!

"-NON!!! T'AS PERDU!!! TU CONTINUS!!!" scandèrent Jasper et mon mari en cœur alors que Sam et Jacob n'en pouvait plus. Ma fille elle me faisait penser à un petit lutin secouée d'étranges soubresauts.

Jasper lui tendit un autre pot. Il le versa mais cette fois plus lentement. C'était peine perdu puisque le pot contenait du liquide.

Emmett eu toute les peines du monde à ne pas recracher le liquide, nul doute qu'il serait rouge pivoine s'il pouvait.

"-Du Tabasco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dommage j'aurai préféré que ce soit le cabot qui tombe dessus. Ronchonna Emmett.

-Oui oui c'est ça! Vous vous n'allez pas au toilette alors merci...bafouilla Jacob.

Alors que l'assemblée rigolait.

"-Aller le tricheur à ton tour! Alice j'espère que tu ne pense pas à ce qu'il y a dedans?!

-Non! Cria t elle offusqué. Je ne prendrais pas part à vos défis puérils. Et là elle leur tira la langue, comme une petite fille vexée.

Mon époux était installé tranquillement, du moins en apparence. Il prit le premier pot à sa portée et le versa dans sa bouche. Il mâcha doucement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Les garçons se frottaient les mains, impatient ne se rendant surement pas compte qu'ils avaient retenus leurs respirations. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward. Emmett et Jasper le regardaient confus.

"-Wouah, hahahahaha!" Emmett commençait vraiment à déteindre sur mon Edward.

"- De la viande!!!!! hihihi"

Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent choqués et vexés. Ma fille était dans les bras de Jake se tenant les côtes alors que Jake avait du mal à rester debout tellement il riait, ils furent suivit par tout le monde en voyant l'expression des deux hommes qui étaient restés figé.

"C'est pas juste! annonça Emmett sortant de sa torpeur.

-Emmett voyons c'est la vie!!!" fit enrager Edward.

Le jeu continua, Emmett et Jasper s'étaient assis les bras croisés regardant d'un œil mauvais dans notre direction. Edward était plus qu'amusé de la situation. je savais que les pensées de ces derniers ne devaient pas être tendres mais pour une fois mon mari s'en amusait.

Peu après que le jeu se finisse, Alice invita les quileutes, Charlie et ma fille à retourner près du buffet coloré remplis de bonbons et autres confiseries.

J'étais vraiment heureuse de voir tout le monde s'amuser et s'entendre. Alice s'approcha de moi.

"-Alors tu vois c'est pas si horrible!

- Je sais Alice mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne le veux pas c'est uniquement parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle devienne une peste!!! Je suis désolée, je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça." Je pris ma belle sœur dans mes bras la remerciant.

"Bon maintenant on va passer, à la chasse au trésor en binômes t'es prête? Aller on y va! formé des binômes et on part à la recherche du trésor" elle tapa dans ses mains telle une enfant.

Elle distribua des cartes à tous les groupes. Moi même avec Emmett (je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix^^), Rosalie et Edward, Jasper et Leah (c'était le seul qu'elle supportait vraiment mais elle ne savait pas que le don de Jasper y était pour beaucoup!), Seth et Esmée, Charlie et Sue, Carlisle et Sam (les deux hommes s'étaient véritablement liés et se respectaient profondément), Emily et ses enfants, et bien sur Nessie et Jacob. Alice ne jouait pas puisqu'elle avait caché le trésor.

Elle siffla entre ses doigts pour annoncer le départ. Emmett parti tel un boulet de canon ne regardant même pas la carte me traînant à sa suite comme une poupée de chiffons.

"-EMMETT! ARRETE!

-Oups désolé Bella!

-Ok c'est bon." Je remis en place mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Lui s'impatientait, un véritable enfant il ne voulait qu'une chose gagner. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la carte sans conviction, n'ayant pas le sens de l'orientation. Mais là j'étais surprise de savoir exactement où se trouvait le trésor. A notre Clairière, à Edward et moi.

"-Allez Bella c'est bon on y va! Il faut gagner! me supplia t il.

-Tiens regarde tu sais où c'est? Lui demandais-je.

-Hum non mais c'est pas grave on va suivre la trace à Alice. Aller.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'y a pas pensé si on suis sa trace on risque de se retrouver en Alaska! Tu as beaucoup de chance je sais où il se trouve!

-Quoi? Et depuis deux minutes tu parles tranquillement! Mais dépêche-toi!

-Ok ok." De toute façon je ne crois pas qu'il aurait encore tenu très longtemps.

Je le pris pas la main et couru aussi vite que je le pu. Et une minute plus tard nous étions devant la clairière. Emmett me regarda étonné.

"-Wouah je comprends pourquoi vous allez toujours en forêt! et il me jeta un regard coquin, rempli de sous entendus.

-Emmett! Tu peux pas arrêter de passer à ça une seconde?"

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

"-Euhhhhhhhh...Non!

-Rrrrrr

-Du calme Bella! me dit il amusé. Bon s'y on le trouvait se trésor!

-Gros Bêta il est devant toi!" Un magnifique coffre nous attendais, Alice n'a pas ménagé ses effort c'était sublime comme dans un film un rayon de soleil venant frappé le coffre reflétant des milliers d'étincelles.

"-Quoi? Mais c'est un truc pour les enfants!

-Emmett tu t'attendais à quoi? Un grizzli qui t'attends bien sagement!?

-Bah oui." Il avait l'air vraiment déçu, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant sa moue renfrogné.

Nous repartîmes ensemble vers les autres le trésor sous le bras, en jetant un coup d'œil à mon voisin qui était silencieux (une première) je savais qu'il cherchait à faire un mauvais coup.

Arrivé devant le buffet, tout le monde était déjà là. Ils étaient revenus alors qu'Alice les avaient rappelés.

"-Maman maman c'est toi qui l'a trouvé!" Ma fille me sauta dans les bras. Alice me prit le trésor des bras pour le poser devant moi et ma fille.

"-Aller mon Ange, ouvre le!" dit Alice en s'adressant à ma fille.

"-Merci tata!" elle s'approcha du coffre alors que Jasper lui tendit une clé. Elle ouvrit doucement le coffre après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à toute l'assemblée.

"-Youpi, regarde maman! Dis je peux les mettre, je peux les mettre! Elle sautait partout comme Alice l'aurait fait très certainement. Je voyais tout le monde, rire devant sa bonne humeur débordante.

"-Arrête de bouger, ma chérie je ne vois rien! Lui dis-je amusé par son comportement.

-Mais regarde maman, y a un ensemble pour moi regarde il est trop beau! Elle serrait contre elle ce que je crus reconnaître comme étant un chemisier blanc griffé Dior avec une jupe à volant rose pâle de la même collection. Puis elle déballa le reste, le même ensemble pour sa poupée et une parure de perles.

Elle embrassa sa tante et son oncle, puis parti plus loin en emmenant Jacob pour mettre les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle venait de recevoir sur sa poupée. Seth à leur suite se moquant de Jacob.

Les hommes discutaient de leur côtés alors que les femmes elles parlaient mode et people. Tout se passait très bien.

Puis il y eu des éclats de voix du côtés des garçons, en nous retournant, je vis Jasper, Emmett et Edward se pointer du doigts devant Charlie, Sam et Carlisle mort de rire. Oh non leurs paris ne sont pas terminés. Ils ont décidés de se défier au trampoline puisque les enfants n'étaient plus dessus. Le plus beau saut avait il dit. Ils se battaient maintenant pour savoir qui commencerait. Charlie se présentant comme l'autorité, les désigna un à un après les avoir fait tirer à la courte paille. Jasper commença, il grimpa sur le trampoline avec la certitude qu'il allait gagner. Il prit de plus en plus d'altitude et puis d'un coup, on le vit faire un triple salto digne des plus grands acrobates ! Fier de lui, il descendit et Charlie fit signe à Edward de monter. Une fois sur le trampoline, Mon mari me fit un clin d'œil et commença, il faisait des sauts périlleux moins grandioses que Jasper, mais avec une telle élégance. Au fond de moi je savais déjà pour qui j'allais voter. Puis, enfin, se fut au tour d'Emmett. Il grimpa sur l'énorme jouet avec beaucoup moins d'assurance que Jasper et Edward. Tout le monde se mit à rire en le voyant faire de tous petits sauts, Emmett a une carrure plutôt imposante, et le gigantesque trampoline faisait riquiqui avec lui dessus !

-« on dirait un crapaud sur une boite d'allumette ! » se moqua mon amour.

-Mon Dieu se qu'il est ridicule ! dit timidement Sue.

Quand cette scénette comique fut terminée, Alice fit un vote à mains levées.

-« Bon alors, qui vote pour Emmett ? 1 … Il y a que Rose ?! Bon ok ! Tout le monde se mit à rire de nouveau, Emmett regardait ses chaussures et ravala sa fierté.

Qui vote pour Edward ? 1…2…3…4…5…6. Pas mal Ed' .

Et pour Jasper ? Et bien les 9 restants je suppose ! Je déclare Jasper Hale vainqueur de se défi ! »

Nous vîmes Jasper avancer, tel une starlette d'Hollywood, on aurait même pu croire qu'il imitait Rose, tellement sa démarche était féminine. Emmett remit de ses émotions se pouffa de rire accompagné d'Edward.

Ma fille courra vers son père, s'accrocha à sa jambe, et lui dit

-« C'est pas grave mon papounet, t'en fais pas tu gagneras la prochaine fois ! »

C'est incroyable qu'elle puisse attendrir une foule de gens rien qu'en parlant. Cette fois c'était sur, plus de défis pour aujourd'hui !

« - Maintenant, ma Nessie chérie, tu vas pouvoir ouvrir tes cadeaux ! déclara Alice tout aussi pressée que ma fille.

-Youpi Youpi ! cria Renesmée.

Alice avait rangé les cadeaux par taille croissante. Nessie ouvrit une énorme boîte joliment emballée, elle en sortit la moitié de la nouvelle collection Dior, et il y avait avec, évidemment, exactement les mêmes vêtements pour sa poupée. Elle sautillait partout, une vraie pile ! Elle alla embrasser sa tante Alice et son oncle Jasper. Puis se fut au tour de cadeau de Rosalie et d'Emmett d'être ouvert, il allait falloir racheter une bibliothèque, car il y avait toute la collection des livres « Barbie » ainsi que tous les nouveaux DVDs. Mon mari se ferait une joie des les regarder avec elle !^^ Rosalie était fière d'avoir trouvé le cadeau idéal selon elle ! Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Esmé lorsque Nessie ouvrit le paquet, il faut dire qu'à l'intérieur, un album photo et un appareil photo dernier cri (Mamie Esmé adorait figer les moments importants).

Nessie sauta dans les bras de son Pépé Charlie dès qu'elle vit tous les nouveaux accessoires que Sue, Leah, Seth et lui, lui avait acheté.

Enfin, elle déballa mon cadeau, c'était un cadre que j'avais fait moi-même, n'étant plus humaine, j'étais beaucoup plus habile qu'avant, j'étais extrêmement fière de ce petit cadre, à l'intérieur de celui-ci j'avais mis une photo de toute la famille Cullen/Hale ainsi que Charlie et Jacob.

« - Maman, on l'accrochera dans ma chambre hein !! me dit-elle d'un air émerveillé ! Cette simple phrase était mon cadeau !

Le regard de mon amour s'illumina quand notre fille ôta le papier du CD avec toutes les compos qu'il avait fait que pour elle, Elle le regarda, et lui dit un « Merci » sincère et profond.

« -Han ! C'est trop mignon » murmura Alice.

Le dernier cadeau était celui de Jake, et oui en quelque sorte le meilleur pour la fin !^^ C'était un petit bracelet un peu comme celui qu'il m'avait offert auparavant, mais beaucoup plus raffiné, et il avait ajouté un petit pendentif avec une photo de Nessie sans dents (voir Renesmée perd ses dents) et lui.

« -Merci Merci et re Merci mon Jake ! C'est le plus beau de tous les bracelets du monde tu sais ! »

« - Le gâteau est servi ! » annonça Alice.

Les invités prirent place autour de la table, le gâteau était une magnifique pièce montée, avec plein de choux caramélisés et fourrés à la crème, il y avait une petite carte en papier mâché où était écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire Nessie » elle aurait dû faire écrire « Joyeux Moiniversaire ». Il y avait beaucoup trop de choux puisque les Cullen ne mangent pas, Alice et son extravagance.

Ce fut une magnifique journée pour tout le monde. Même si au fond de moi, Nessie avait été beaucoup trop gâtée aujourd'hui, et bien j'étais heureuse de la voir rayonnante, et je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas en vouloir à Alice.

...........................................................................................................................................................

**Voilà cette fin alors est ce qu'elle vous a plu?**

**encore désolée^^**

**Bisous**

**Juline**


End file.
